marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
DC Extended Universe
For detailed information about this series, visit the DC Extended Universe Wiki. Contents hide # Summary # Films # TV Series # Power of the Verse # Calculations # Supporters and Opponents ## Supporters ## Opponents ## Neutral # Characters ## Justice League ## Suicide Squad ## Independent Forces ## Sword of Rao ## Earth Criminals ## Cosmic Threats ## Others Summary The DC Extended Universe, popularly referred to as the DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU), is a film franchise and shared universe that is based on characters that appear in publications by DC Comics. It is Warner Bros.' counterpart to the Marvel Cinematic Universe produced by Marvel Studios. Films * Man of Steel: 2013 * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: 2016 * Suicide Squad: 2016 * Wonder Woman: 2017 * Justice League: 2017 * The Flash: 2018 * Aquaman: 2018 * Shazam: 2019 * Untitled Justice League sequel: 2019 * Cyborg: 2020 * Green Lantern Corps: 2020 * The Batman: TBA * Man of Steel 2: TBA * Dark Universe: TBA * Lobo: TBA * Gotham City Sirens: TBA * Deadshot: TBA * Black Adam: TBA TV Series Krypton: TBA Power of the Verse While far weaker than its Comic Book counterpart, and only having five films and therefore not having much time to display feats, the DC Extended Universe is still a rather formidable verse. Superman, as well as other Kryptonians and Wonder Woman, are currently at very least Island level to Country level (the former is capable of shifting a tectonic plate and the later defeated Ares (comparable to Zeus, who created an island with his dying breath)). However, after being revived by the Mother Boxes, Superman gained Multi-Continent level AP due to the boxes's power of reshaping entire planets to their liking, making him possibly the strongest character in the verse so far. The most powerful characters have mach speeds in the quadruple digits for combat, travel and reactions, with the Flash easily topping that, having at least Sub-Relativistic and possibly near lightspeed travel and reaction speeds, due to him time-traveling via closing on the speed of light. Suicide Squad introduced a number of lower level characters, as well as The Enchantress, who brought hax such as Planetary-Range Teleportation, Mind Manipulation including Dream and Illusion Manipulation, and Body Possession to the Verse. However, the Verse is still fairly recent, so it is fairly likely that it will end up significantly growing in power over the following years, with movies such as Justice League introducing plenty of other superheroes, Apokolips, and the New Gods. Plans for a movie adaptation of The Sandman also exists, which could potentially boost the Verse's Tier to higher levels. Calculations * Superman shifts tectonic plate * Superman flies from Canada to Africa * Superman and Zod clash * Wonder Woman destroys the top of a church * Wonder Woman casually reacts to a bullet * Wonder Woman tanks an explosion Supporters and Opponents Supporters JHFjdnvfcmcd Opponents Neutral Characters Justice League Clark Kent / Superman Bruce Wayne / Batman Princess Diana / Wonder Woman Arthur Curry / Aquaman The Flash / Barry Allen Cyborg (DC Extended Universe) Suicide Squad Deadshot Harley Quinn (DC Extended Universe) Captain Boomerang El Diablo Killer Croc Independent Forces Katana Rick Flag Shazam (DC Extended Universe) Sword of Rao General Dru-Zod Faora-Ul Nam-Ek Doomsday (DC Extended Universe) Earth Criminals The Joker (DC Extended Universe) Anatoli Knyazev Doctor Sivana (DC Extended Universe) Cosmic Threats Incubus Old Gods Ares (DC Extended Universe) Zeus (DC Extended Universe) New Gods Steppenwolf Atlanteans Ocean Master (DC Extended Universe) Mera (DC Extended Universe) Atlanna (DC Extended Universe) Nereus (DC Extended Universe) Others The Mother Boxes